Buenas noches, Clarissa
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [TMI #5] ¿Quién es Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Quién es Sebastian? Clary siempre tuvo clara la respuesta desde que Sebastian entró en su vida pero por primera vez la duda se hará paso con fuerza, pues Sebastian, en un momento de debilidad, dejará ver ese lado que creyó convertido en cenizas, ¿Podrá Clary matarlo? ¿Podrá salvarlo? Sebastian es un monstruo, ¿lo es Jonathan?
Sí, esta es mi primera historia en el fandom, pretendo que no sea la última pero teniendo en cuenta que no tengo tiempo para escribir puede que tarde bastante en volver a dar señales de vida.

Sí, tengo una pequeña/gran obsesión con Jonathan Morgenstern, pero no es la única, estoy obsesionada con Malec, con Clace, con Sizzy, con... muchas cosas porque para mí los libros son perfectos y sus personajes, por lo tanto, también.

Que me guste Jonathan no significa automáticamente que vaya a escribir "romance dark" con él y Clary, si eso es lo que creéis que vais a encontrar en esta historia, estáis muy equivocados, no voy a decir nada más, leed para saciar vuestra curiosidad y siento los errores de dedo que podáis encontrar, si veis alguno muy feo, avisadme.

 **QUINTO LIBRO. SPOILERS.**

Casi se me olvidaba ese pequeño y crucial detalle, imagino, que quien ande por el fanfiction de TMI se habrá leído todos los libros pero por si acaso lo dejo claro y en mayúscula.

Agradecería mucho que me dijerais que os ha parecido, llevo un par de días con este proyecto y hoy por fin lo he terminado.

Ahora sí. Adelante.

* * *

 **Título:** Buenas noches, Clarissa.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Clary/Jonathan.

 **Argumento:** [TMI #5] ¿Quién es Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Quién es Sebastian? Clary siempre tuvo clara la respuesta desde que Sebastian entró en su vida pero por primera vez la duda se hará paso con fuerza, pues Sebastian, en un momento de debilidad, dejará ver ese lado que creyó convertido en cenizas años atrás, ¿qué sucederá después de eso? ¿Podrá Clary matar a su hermano? ¿Podrá salvarlo? Sebastian es un monstruo, ¿lo es Jonathan?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** Imagen sacada de tumblr.

 **N/A:** No es una historia romántica, ni una historia donde veamos a Sebastian obsesionado con Clary de forma no fraternal, dicho de otra manera, **no hay incesto**.

* * *

 **BUENAS NOCHES, CLARISSA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Clary estaba aguantando todo lo que tenía que aguantar por Jace, porque estaba enamorada de él y porque nunca se perdonaría abandonarlo cuando él nunca lo haría si la situación fuese al revés, por eso y porque era demasiado cabezota como para esperar de brazos cruzados a que los demás lo solucionaran cuando era obvio que eso nunca pasaría. Eso lo sabía Jace, su madre, Luke y medio Idris.

 _Sí, medio Idris o Idris entera._

Estaba aguantando vivir engañada, temporalmente, porque necesitaba descubrir que estaba planeando el desquiciado de Sebastian y solucionarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estaba aguantando porque sabía, que pasara lo que pasara, hiciera lo que hiciera Sebastian, ella era la única que podría resolverlo, ella y Jace pero claro, para eso necesitaba que Jace estuviera de su lado y ese era el problema principal, en realidad.

Clary necesitaba estar segura del porqué estaba ahí pero cada vez que se respondía a la misma pregunta sentía que las respuestas no tenían peso, que eran más que simples mentiras para sentirse mejor, para que la paciencia no se le escapara de entre los dedos.

Quería a Jace de vuelta pero nunca le tendría si no conseguía averiguar cómo _recuperarlo_ y no sabía por dónde empezar, nada en su plan tenía sentido alguno, estaba con Jace, sí, sabía que estaba a salvo, también, pero, ¿le servía de algo? Clary no podía simplemente tomarlo de la mano y salir corriendo al amanecer para buscar a alguien con suficiente poder para romper el vínculo, no podía hacerlo porque el Jace que quería técnicamente estaba dormido o peor, no existía y si intentaba algo seguramente Sebastian se enteraría y entonces toda su fachada de hermana aliada y novia sumisa quedaría en la basura, y no quería que eso pasara, no cuando no sabía como escapar de las garras del psicópata de su hermano y del títere de Jace.

 _¿Enfrentarse a un ángel y a un demonio? No, gracias._

Llevaba encerrada en ese apartamento el tiempo necesario para saber que si ella hacía alguna tontería contra los planes maléficos de Sebastian, este, junto a un desdichado Jace, la ataría en el poste de la cama o la encerrará rodeada de demonios para así evitar que hablara con la Clave o con Simon si llega a descubrir el poder del anillo.

—Con lo fácil que era todo hace un par de meses… —murmuró a nadie en especial, pues estaba sola en su habitación y ni siquiera estaba intentando contactar con Simon.

Era bien entrada la noche, Jace había salido a _no se que cosa_ importante y Sebastian llevaba todo el día fuera y como bien le había dicho Jace ni siquiera lo verían en el desayuno, cosa que la enfureció y la alivió en partes iguales en su momento, ahora le resultaba indiferente, ni quería estar a solas con Sebastian ni tampoco quería estar sola en un apartamento sin puertas ni ventanas.

Salió de la cama cuando creyó que había pasado demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos y se dirigió directamente a la cocina evitando, especialmente, la habitación de Sebastian, aunque se moría por saber si había algo ahí adentro no se arriesgaría a que hubiera cámaras o algo que pudiera estar custodiando _algo_. En cuanto llegó a la cocina que estaba impecable se acercó a la despensa para tomar algo.

No había nadie, ¿no? Pues ella haría lo que le diese la gana, si quería sentarse encima de la encimera con las piernas cruzadas como un indio y comerse una manzana, lo haría.

¿Bailar desnuda al son de una música inexistente? ¿Ves? Eso sí que no lo haría, ni ahora, ni en un millón de años.

Casi se atragantó con su propia risa al imaginarse en esa situación, seguramente con la suerte que tenía aparecería alguien para avergonzarla.

Tiró la manzana cuando se cansó de darle mordiscos que no saciaban su apetito inexistente, era increíble como eso seguía en ella, cuando estaba aburrida y no tenía ganas de dibujar siempre iba directa a la nevera o a algún sitio donde hubiera comida, fuese la hora que fuese, tuviera o no hambre, como era el caso.

Se bajó de la encimera y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas con el objetivo de encontrar un poco de café, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea, ¿qué hora era? Tenía que ser tarde porque lo sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo pero como la casa se movía sola bien podrían estar en Europa ahora y dentro de dos horas en América, no podía fiarse de un reloj pero sí del sueño acumulado y realmente necesitaba dormir para poder luchar si era necesario.

Soltó la bolsa de café en el mismo sitio que la había encontrado y se dejó caer en el suelo agotada. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, su rutina e incluso a Iglesia, casi quiso sonreír al recordar al gato.

Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no sintió que alguien había entrado en la casa hasta que escuchó unos ruidos sordos, como de cosas cayendo o como si alguien le estuviera dando golpes a algo o a alguien. Paralizada como estaba permaneció alerta, todo su cuerpo se tensó de forma automática como si estuviera preparándose para pelear antes de que su cerebro diese la orden, pero, ¿quién podía entrar allí?

Jace.

 _Y Sebastian_.

Casi quiso darse una bofetada mental, era Jace, por supuesto que era él, no le entraba en la cabeza otra respuesta, no podía lidiar con Sebastian sola, no podía hacerlo no si no estaba dormida en la cama, oculta bajo las mantas y rezando al ángel Raziel para que a Sebastian no se le cruzaran los cables, pero no, ella tenía que estar escondida en la cocina, con todo a oscuras y con alguien muy cabreado en la habitación de al lado.

 _Mierda._

 _Mucha mierda._

 _¡Muchísima!_

Clary buscó desesperada una forma de salir airosa de esa situación de locos cuando le pareció escuchar que el intruso se alejaba del salón, permaneció en silencio un minuto antes de darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como una niña estúpida, fuese quien fuese, nadie estaría ahí para hacerle daño, nadie se atrevería a tocarla y menos cuando estaba bajo la protección de Sebastian.

No acababa de decir eso.

¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando, por el Ángel?

—¿Jace…? —susurró a la oscuridad de la noche, nadie le respondió, era natural había hablado demasiado bajo para que cualquiera pudiera escucharla, pero también era estúpido pensar que si se trataba de Jace o de Sebastian, estos ya habrían respondido a su llamado, ¿verdad?

No había nadie en el salón pero estaba claro que no se había imaginado los ruidos de hacía un minuto, así que, salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Jace con la esperanza de encontrar un arma o al mismo Jace. Todavía mantenía la esperanza de que se trataba de él, cualquier cosa menos un completo desconocido desquiciado o el desquiciado de su hermano.

No tuvo mucha suerte.

Encontró un arma, sí. El cuchillo serafín brilló entre sus dedos cuando pronunció su nombre, la sensación de paz y fuerza que le transmitió era indescriptible, casi estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentirse completa de nuevo pero no lo hizo, porque aunque tuviera un arma no podía usarla contra su enemigo. Era intocable.

Porque lo era, ¿no?

—¿Te preparas para pelearte con la cena?

Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo como si necesitara sentir el arma en su piel para recordar el porqué no podía tener miedo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo para recuperarse, no soltó el arma, ni siquiera cuando se dio la vuelta. Sebastian estaba ahí, apoyado en el marca de la puerta, Clary no podía distinguir su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche pero aun así no podía apartar la mirada de su silueta ni del brillo que desprendía su mirada esa noche, sino fuese porque sabía quién era Sebastian, Clary podría apostar toda esa maldita misión que Sebastian había estaba llorando, pero como sabía que era imposible simplemente se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos verdes fijos en la mirada petulante de su hermano.

—¿No hablas? ¿Te has cortado la lengua con el cuchillo?

—¿Estás llorando?

El silencio se hizo un hueco en la habitación, silencio que iba a matarla si Sebastian no decía nada en respuesta, cualquier comentario mordaz haría que la tensión desapareciera de un plumazo, si eso no pasaba, Clary se callaría a base de golpes, el mango del cuchillo que tenía entre los dedos era lo suficientemente duro como para que no olvidara nunca que debía pensar antes de hablar. Y el problema era ese, la pregunta había estado en su cabeza segundos antes de que su boca la soltara, podría haberlo impedido pero como siempre le pasaba, no tenía filtros.

Agarró con más fuerza el cuchillo, sus nudillos pálidos eran una prueba clara. Los ojos de Sebastian pasaron volando desde el rostro asustado de Clary hasta sus manos y se quedaron ahí como si mirarle la mano a su hermana fuese más interesante que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación, ¿estaba rehuyendo su mirada?

 _¿Eres estúpida, Clary? ¡Cállate!_

—¿Todavía me odias?

Quería reírse, gritar hasta quedarse sin voz que sí, que le odiaba con locura, que le odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a nadie pero no lo hizo, por varias razones, la primera: porque no era estúpida, la segunda: porque… había una pequeña parte de ella que lo creía inapropiado, como si su hermano no se mereciera esa hostilidad por su parte pero claro, esa pequeña parte quedaba oculta bajo todas las malas decisiones que había tomado Sebastian, desde matar a Max hasta controlar a Jace por pura diversión.

—Supongo que es un sí, tranquila, haré como que no hemos tenido esta conversación.

Sebastian se incorporó con la intención de marcharse y así habría pasado si no fuese porque Clary no podía quedarse en silencio más de dos minutos.

—Te odio —susurró con fuerza, Sebastian le daba la espalda, estaba a un paso de salir de la habitación y seguramente de no volver pero Clary no podía salir bien de esa conversación, estaba claro que necesitaba cabrear a su hermano—. Te odio por Max, por Jace, por todo lo que has hecho y harás, ¿esperabas otra cosa?

—Dijiste que me darías una oportunidad.

—Es lo que hago —le dijo cortante—. Es lo que llevo haciendo desde que estoy aquí pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera incondicionalmente de la noche a la mañana, ¿no?

Sebastian no respondió, Clary tragó saliva ruidosamente, ¿la había fastidiado? No había vuelta atrás, si Sebastian tomaba represalias, tendría que contraatacar y entonces sería una prisionera aquí.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí a tu primera pregunta.

Clary no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo Sebastian con aquello ni por qué estaba sumamente tranquilo pero lo que sí sabía es que no podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente pero a pesar de saberlo, de tener esa idea grabada a fuego en su mente, sintió que algo se rompía dentro, como si su corazón supiera la verdad detrás de las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Perdona…?

—Buenas noches, Clarissa.

Y Clary se quedó completamente sola en la habitación con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, no quería creer las palabras de su hermano pero sabía muy bien que era imposible no hacerlo cuando en su cabeza brillaba constantemente la posibilidad de que las cosas entre Sebastian y ella podrían ser diferentes si su hermano no fuese quien era ahora, y fuese la persona que tendría que haber sido si Lilith, Valentine o la sangre de demonio no hubiera intervenido.

No pasó ni una hora cuando Clary se armó de valor y salió del cuarto de Jace. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados por culpa de haberse pasado tanto tiempo en una misma posición pero eso no le impidió dirigirse hasta la habitación que una vez había pertenecido a Valentine, todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, de darse cuenta que todo era una artimaña del propio Sebastian, que el chico no había llorado ni ahora ni nunca pero su humanidad estaba por encima de todo, la mirada perdida y humana de su hermano era más fuerte que cualquier atisbo de razón y aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, no había vuelta atrás.

El cuarto de su hermano estaba a oscuras, no tenía la lámpara encendida y Clary no tenía nada con que iluminar sus pasos pero tampoco era como si lo necesitara, incluso rodeada de la negrura de la noche podía apreciar la silueta de su hermano, el cual se removía bajo las sábanas, Clary no tenía muy claro si era por culpa de una pesadilla o simplemente porque había notado su presencia.

Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

Lo que no era bueno para nadie era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿es que no había aprendido nada de lo sucedido en Idris? ¿Es que no recordaba lo que Sebastian había hecho con Max y con todos los que se habían interpuesto en su camino? Aún tenía el cuchillo serafín entre sus dedos, vibrando, suplicando por ser usado, pero Clary no tenía ninguna intención de matar a nadie por la espalda, no se si no era tremendamente necesario.

Con paso vacilante se adentró en la habitación, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando le pareció escuchar una especie de grito de dolor, ¿o era un gemido de miedo? No estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba la diferencia pero tampoco era relevante, por el amor del Ángel, el hecho de que su hermano estuviera teniendo una pesadilla eclipsaba sus movimientos temerarios y suicidas de colarse en la boca del lobo cuando no había nadie para protegerla si a Sebastian se le cruzaban los cables.

—¿Sebastian? —su voz había sonado apagada, Sebastian no parecía haber notado su presencia porque seguía moviéndose, soltando quejidos y palabras sin sentido.

Clary abrió la boca con intención de despertarle pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y volvió a quedarse completamente en silencio, siendo testigo de cómo su hermano era preso de una pesadilla horrible, pero, ¿cómo de terrible sería para que Sebastian tuviera miedo? ¿era un recuerdo? ¿Valentine quitándole los últimos vestigios de humanidad cuando solo era un niño?

Esa imagen en su cabeza fue suficiente para que cruzara la habitación y se arrodillara al lado de su hermano para despertarlo.

—No… _padre_ … no.

Clary pudo apreciar con claridad el rostro de su hermano, estaba sudando y rabiaba como si alguien le estuviera golpeando, ¿era la primera vez o siempre eran así las noches para su hermano? No sentía lástima por él, si hacía sufrir a la gente, él se merecía sufrir también pero, ¿por qué esa noche era diferente? ¿por qué hoy tendría ella que preocuparse por su hermano? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Frunció el ceño.

Su hermano gritó con fuerza, casi desgarrándose la garganta y ella se cayó de culo por la impresión.

—Por favor… por favor… dime el porqué… dime _porqué me odia_ …

Había algo extraño en la voz de Sebastian como si no fuese él quien hablase, como si hubiera alguien más en su cabeza, ¿y si era su hermano quien hablaba, ese niño pequeño que se crió rodeado de oscuridad, que nació condenado por su padre?

No podía seguir siendo testigo de esto.

No era tan cruel como para permitirlo.

Se mordió la lengua y ahogó cualquier advertencia.

—¡Sebastian! —gritó, muy cerca de su oído, el chico no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia pues seguía moviéndose y emitiendo sonidos ininteligibles mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas—. ¡Sebastian que te despiertes!

Su error fue tocarle el hombro, su error fue tocar su piel mientras él estaba preso de una pesadilla constante, pero no pudo arrepentirse pues cuando quiso darse cuenta los ojos azabache de su hermano estaban puestos en ella, ojos sin atisbo de vida alguno, ojos negros como la misma sangre de los demonios, ojos que la querían muerta. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que la asustó, las manos sudadas y cálidas de su hermano en su cuello intentando quitarle la vida, sí.

Eso sí la asustó.

A rabiar.

Sebastian no parecía el mismo. Es como si la sangre de demonio hubiera tomado el control de todo su cuerpo, aunque después negaría haberlo pensado, Sebastian era más humano cuando hacía el mal conscientemente que cuando la oscuridad tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Intentó alcanzar el cuchillo, no recordaba haberlo soltado pero estaba claro que lo había hecho, pues descansaba junto a sus pies, al alcance de sus dedos pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

— _Muere… hija de puta… muere…_

—Sebastian… —le costó la misma vida pronunciar su nombre pero no sirvió de mucho, tampoco sirvió querer alcanzar el cuchillo por lo que llevó sus propias manos a las de su hermano para intentar aflojar el agarre pero tampoco funcionó—. Clary… Clary… soy…

—¿Clary?

La cara de horror de Sebastian era magnífica, su rostro estaba bañado en perlas de sudor, sus ojos negros brillaban, primero por el horror que había vivido en sus sueños y segundo por el júbilo inicial al estar a punto de deshacerse del causante de su mal para después pasar al miedo de lo que había estado a punto de hacer por no controlar sus acciones. Era una imagen que provocaba distintos sentimientos en Clary que se vio invadida por su _yo artístico_ , algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, la última vez había sido cuando había dibujado a Jace, en ese momento no dudó pero ahora, ahora no sabía que hacer, bueno sí, empujar a su hermano lejos.

 _Necesito a Jace, le necesito._

—¿Clary? —apartó sus manos del cuello de la chica y se alejó lo máximo posible, Clary estaba segura de que su hermano seguía atado al influjo del sueño pasa que ahora era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico se miró las manos horrorizado y murmuró algo que sonaba como "tenía razón, soy un monstruo" pero no podía jurar que eso era lo que había dicho en realidad y no otra cosa similar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había susurrado desesperado en sueños, todo era posible.

Sebastian podría estar fingiendo, podría ser todo una trampa que hubiera estado preparando desde que Jace se marchó y él apareció pero verle así, tan pequeño, tan roto entre las sábanas húmedas a causa del sudor, era imposible pensar en la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera fingiendo todo esto.

Clary tomó el cuchillo con cuidado pero aunque lo hubiera hecho bruscamente, Sebastian no se habría dado cuenta pues tenía el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y temblaba ligeramente.

 _Temblaba ligeramente._

 _¿Lloraba? ¿POR QUÉ?_

Él era un monstruo, se había criado alrededor de monstruos y no le temblaba la mano cuando tenía que matar a gente inocente. Clary tuvo que gritar varias veces el nombre del pequeño Lightwood para recordarse que no podía fiarse de alguien como él.

 _Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen._

—Vete… —susurró con la voz rota, Clary estaba flipando, porque estaba viviendo la situación tan surrealista sino no se lo habría creído.

—No. Estás llorando.

—Iba a matarte.

—Lo has intentado —le corrigió con chulería o así le sonó a ella, no estaba muy segura si habría sido igual para Sebastian.

—Iba a matarte.

—Gritaste, balbuceaste…. no eras _tú_.

—¡Era yo! —estalló, el rostro de su hermano estaba rodeado por esa aura de locura y oscuridad que tanto le caracterizaba, Clary necesitaba ver eso, necesitaba recordarse de una manera más directa que estaba tratando con un monstruo y no con un niño torturado que el único sentimiento familiar era el odio que le habían enseñado desde que Valentine le secuestró y le torturó.

Como a Jace.

Pasa que Jace tuvo a los Lightwood después.

¿Había salvación para alguien que vivía en los brazos de la muerte y el dolor? ¿Había salvación para alguien que había sido criado por Lilith? ¿por alguien que no conocía el amor?

—No, no lo eras. Ni tampoco lo eres ahora…

—¿Y quién se supone que soy? —escupió asqueado, grandes surcos de lágrimas marcaban su rostro demacrado, Clary podía verlo todo con claridad sin necesidad de hacerse una nueva runa ni de encender una lámpara, es como si su hermano y ella estuvieran atados por un lazo invisible.

—Jonathan —se mordió el labio con fuerza, Sebastian no respondió de inmediato, cuando lo hizo, lo único que escapó de sus labios fue una carcajada vacía pero llena de dolor, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía Clary—. Estoy tratando con Jonathan, con ese niño que Valentine se llevó y torturó día sí y día también, estoy hablando con el chico que creyó que su madre le había abandonado por tener sangre de demonio, con el chico que no conoce lo que significa amar y ser amado… No con Sebastian, no con el monstruo que eres casi todos los días sin pestañear, sino _con Jonathan_ …

El silencio llenó la habitación después del discurso estúpido que Clary había soltado con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora los dos hermanos lloraban sin motivo, se miraban fijamente y esperaban que el otro dijera o hiciese algo más. Clary quería marcharse o golpearlo pero no hizo ninguna de las dos.

Sebastian en cambio se recostó en la cama de nuevo y le dio la espalda, rompiendo cualquier tipo de conversación que los dos pudieran tener.

Clary alzó una ceja estupefacta, ¿era idiota o qué?

—¿Ya está? ¿No ataques gratuitos? ¿No comentarios mordaces?

—Estás hablando conmigo, no con Jace.

—Estoy "intentando" hablar contigo que es muy diferente.

—Soy Sebastian Morgenstern.

Clary negó con la cabeza, no estaba hablando con Sebastian, no con la imagen que todos habían creado de él para hacerlo indestructible, un asesino caótico, alguien sin corazón, ahora mismo ella estaba hablando con el chico que podría haber sido, con ese chico que se rompía porque nadie le había dejado creer en ser amado y en amar.

Se levantó del suelo, con el cuchillo colgando de su mano, dudó en marcharse, incluso se vio tentada en acostarse en la cama a su lado pero no se le había ido la cabeza del todo como para cometer un error tan grande, una cosa es que ahora mismo estuviera tratando con alguien frágil y susceptible pero eso podía cambiar de un minuto a otro y no pensaba estar delante para que eso pasara.

—Clarissa.

Estaba en la puerta, a punto de largarse de allí cuando le pareció escuchar la súplica en la voz de su hermano, cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó para seguir tratando con Jonathan y no con Sebastian.

—¿Podrías quererme…? Quiero decir, si las cosas fueran distintas, si yo… no fuese quien soy… ¿podrías…?

—No puedo olvidar lo que has hecho, no puedo perdonarte, no puedo amarte pero eres mi hermano, Jonathan, si hay salvación en ti, seré la primera en arriesgarlo todo para conseguirla.

 _Por ti y por Jace, por supuesto._

Salió de la habitación corriendo, casi podía sentir su corazón golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, no paró de correr hasta que pudo esconderse en su cuarto y cerrar con llave, sabía que eso no la protegería de nada pero ahora mismo no le temía a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sebastian, ni a las represalias por sus actos, lo que temía era volver a ver a alguien tan roto en el monstruo que los estaba condenando a todos.

Si había humanidad, por más pequeña que fuera, Clary no podría matar a su hermano, no si podía salvarle.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo…? —se acurrucó contra la puerta, tenía mucho frío y se sentía más sola que nunca—. Jace, _te necesito_ …

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su imaginación tomó el control total en su cabeza, podía ver con todo lujo de detalles la sonrisa petulante de Jace, como el brillo de su sonrisa alcanzaba a sus ojos dorados, incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando sus brazos la rodeaban, esto era lo que necesitaba pero no lo tendría por culpa de Sebastian.

Le odiaba.

O eso creía, pues ahora en su cabeza había una imagen nueva, la imagen de un chico destrozado bajo las sábanas, un chico que necesitaba desesperadamente ser salvado, un chico, que a la mañana siguiente, ya no existiría.

Porque así era Jonathan, para él, literalmente, el amor era destrucción.

Valentine había hecho un trabajo perfecto y lo odiaba por ello, incluso muerto podía joder la existencia de todo el mundo.

Miró el anillo, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, volver al mundo real donde ella también odiaba todas las facetas de su hermano.

—Te odio, Jonathan.

Hoy, esa noche o madrugada, Clary supo que había mentido. No odiaba a Jonathan, odiaba todo lo que hacía por no ser capaz de abandonar el miedo que le había guiado toda su vida.

Jonathan era un cobarde, Sebastian, un monstruo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Me matáis? ¿Me dejáis vuestra opinión en los comentarios? ¿Hacéis las dos cosas?_

 _Un beso._


End file.
